Puzzlun/Cards/History
March 16, 2017 :Original 56 cards available, 35 unreleased: *Misumi Nagisa Anime Style *Misumi Nagisa Uniform *Misumi Nagisa Cool Clothes *Misumi Nagisa Clover Shirt *Misumi Nagisa Black Ribbon *Misumi Nagisa Crepe meal! *Yukishiro Honoka Anime Style *Yukishiro Honoka Uniform *Yukishiro Honoka Casual Clothes *Yukishiro Honoka Graceful Clothes *Yukishiro Honoka Dot One Piece *Yukishiro Honoka Chuutaro is a good boy *Kujou Hikari Anime Style *Kujou Hikari Uniform *Kujou Hikari Flower Tunic *Kujou Hikari Relaxing Style *Kujou Hikari Bear Pochette *Kujou Hikari To the library on holiday *Haruno Haruka Anime Style *Haruno Haruka Uniform *Haruno Haruka Flower Miniskirt *Haruno Haruka Pink Rose Dress *Haruno Haruka Blooming beautifully *Kaido Minami Anime Style *Kaido Minami Uniform *Kaido Minami Adult Feminine *Kaido Minami Cobalt Straight *Kaido Minami Tea time on the terrace *Amanogawa Kirara Anime Style *Amanogawa Kirara Uniform *Amanogawa Kirara Popular Clothes *Amanogawa Kirara Yellow Star *Amanogawa Kirara Fun shopping *Akagi Towa Anime Style *Akagi Towa Uniform *Akagi Towa Scarlet One Piece *Akagi Towa Cute Red *Akagi Towa I can do it by myself *Asahina Mirai Anime Style *Asahina Mirai Uniform *Asahina Mirai Wakuwaku Girly *Asahina Mirai Marguerite Girl *Asahina Mirai Pajama Party *Cure Miracle Diamond Style *Izayoi Riko Anime Style *Izayoi Riko Uniform *Izayoi Riko Cute Lavender *Izayoi Riko Striped Salopette *Izayoi Riko Crown of happiness *Cure Magical Diamond Style *Hanami Kotoha Anime Style *Hanami Kotoha Uniform *Hanami Kotoha Walk in the Park *Hanami Kotoha Spring Girl *Hanami Kotoha Putting my heart into it *Cure Felice March 19, 2017 :Giveaway, 57 now available, 34 unreleased: *Usami Ichika Girly Jacket March 22, 2017 :Dream Stars event, 67 now available, 24 unreleased: *Usami Ichika Cherry Blossom Viewing Gingham Dress *Usami Ichika Sweets Cherry Blossom Viewing *Arisugawa Himari Cherry Blossom Pudding a la mode *Arisugawa Himari Sweets Cherry Blossom Viewing *Tategami Aoi Cherry Blossom Viewing All-in-one *Tategami Aoi Sweets Cherry Blossom Viewing *Kotozume Yukari Cherry Blossom Viewing Macaron Blouse *Kotozume Yukari Sweets Cherry Blossom Viewing *Kenjou Akira Cherry Blossom Viewing Bitter Jacket *Kenjou Akira Sweets Cherry Blossom Viewing March 26, 2017 :Giveaway, 68 now available, 23 unreleased: *Arisugawa Himari Creamy Marine April 2, 2017 :Giveaway, 69 now available, 22 unreleased: *Tategami Aoi Boyish Clothes April 9, 2017 :Giveaway, 70 now available, 21 unreleased: *Kotozume Yukari Crocus One Piece April 16, 2017 :Giveaway, 71 now available, 20 unreleased: *Kenjou Akira Stylish Chester April 18, 2017 :Flower Carnival event/promotion and unreleased Kirakira added, 105 now available *Haruno Haruka Smile Rose *Haruno Haruka Dreaming Flower Girl *Kaido Minami Beauty Lily *Kaido Minami Beautiful Flower Girl *Amanogawa Kirara Canary Style *Amanogawa Kirara Glittering Flower Girl *Akagi Towa Flare Poppy *Akagi Towa Happy Flower Girl *Asahina Mirai Magical Tulip *Asahina Mirai Passionate Flower Girl *Izayoi Riko Purple Rose *Izayoi Riko Hopeful Flower Girl *Hanami Kotoha Tulip Salopette *Hanami Kotoha Tomboyish Flower Girl *Usami Ichika Anime Style *Usami Ichika Patisserie *Usami Ichika Strawberry Tunic *Usami Ichika Cake Cherry Blossom Viewing *Arisugawa Himari Anime Style *Arisugawa Himari Patisserie *Arisugawa Himari Natural Girl *Arisugawa Himari Pudding Cherry Blossom Viewing *Tategami Aoi Anime Style *Tategami Aoi Patisserie *Tategami Aoi Wild Girl *Tategami Aoi Ice Cherry Blossom Viewing *Kotozume Yukari Anime Style *Kotozume Yukari Patisserie *Kotozume Yukari Elegant Clothes *Kotozume Yukari Macaron Cherry Blossom Viewing *Kenjou Akira Anime Style *Kenjou Akira Patisserie *Kenjou Akira Manish Clothes *Kenjou Akira Chocolate Cherry Blossom Viewing May 2, 2017 :Fruit Kingdom event/promotion and Max Heart cure cards added, 120 now available *Misumi Nagisa Raspberry Clothes *Misumi Nagisa La France Dress *Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka Grapefruit Clothes *Yukishiro Honoka Grape Dress *Cure White *Kujou Hikari Kiwi Clothes *Kujou Hikari Banana Dress *Shiny Luminous *Asahina Mirai Peach Clothes *Asahina Mirai Cherry Dress *Izayoi Riko Apple Clothes *Izayoi Riko Orange Marine *Hanami Kotoha Pineapple Clothes *Hanami Kotoha Strawberry Dress May 23, 2017 :Go! Princess cure cards added, 124 now available *Cure Flora *Cure Mermaid *Cure Twinkle *Cure Scarlet June 7, 2017 :Everyone Traveling event/promotion, 148 now available *Hanasaki Tsubomi Uniform *Hanasaki Tsubomi Pink Lavender *Hanasaki Tsubomi Cute Carnation *Hanasaki Tsubomi Twice as delicious! *Hanasaki Tsubomi It's almost time *Hanasaki Tsubomi Warmth Tarzan *Kurumi Erika Uniform *Kurumi Erika Blue Star Tunic *Kurumi Erika Cineraria Checkered *Kurumi Erika Twice as fun! *Kurumi Erika This fabric looks good! *Kurumi Erika Swaying over the sea *Myoudouin Itsuki Uniform *Myoudouin Itsuki Sunny Yellow Coat *Myoudouin Itsuki Preppy Vanilla *Myoudouin Itsuki Where to go? *Myoudouin Itsuki Cute teddy bear *Myoudouin Itsuki Let's eat together! *Tsukikage Yuri Uniform *Tsukikage Yuri Chiffon Frilled Blouse *Tsukikage Yuri Night Cherry One Piece *Tsukikage Yuri Everyone please smile! *Tsukikage Yuri Quiet time *Tsukikage Yuri Visiting the museum June 21, 2017 :Heartcatch cure cards added, 152 now available *Cure Blossom *Cure Marine *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight June 29, 2017 :Party Island event/promotion and blank slot added, 160 now available, 1 unreleased *Haruno Haruka Floral Girl *Haruno Haruka Nice party *Kaido Minami Resort Clothes *Kaido Minami Walk with Puff *Amanogawa Kirara Fashionable Trend *Amanogawa Kirara Photoshoot *Akagi Towa Girly Outing *Akagi Towa Field of flowers July 19, 2017 :Kirakira ep 1 stage and unreleased card added, 161 now available *Cure Whip August 2, 2017 :Ultra Happy in the Picture Book event/promotion, 191 now available *Hoshizora Miyuki Uniform *Hoshizora Miyuki Fluffy Pink Skirt *Hoshizora Miyuki Exciting Trip Style *Hoshizora Miyuki Tomboyish Snow White *Hoshizora Miyuki What shall we do today? *Hoshizora Miyuki Alice in a hurry *Hino Akane Uniform *Hino Akane Sporty Style *Hino Akane Sunny Summer Style *Hino Akane Arabian Princess *Hino Akane I like volleyball! *Hino Akane Akane's complicated life *Kise Yayoi Uniform *Kise Yayoi Sweet Feminine *Kise Yayoi Strolling Sunflower *Kise Yayoi To grandmother's house *Kise Yayoi I will prepare a feast! *Kise Yayoi Sleepy rabbit *Midorikawa Nao Uniform *Midorikawa Nao Basic Style *Midorikawa Nao Point Star *Midorikawa Nao To the land of dreams *Midorikawa Nao Let's take a rest *Midorikawa Nao Fastball Momotaro *Aoki Reika Uniform *Aoki Reika Wavy One Piece *Aoki Reika Wishful Dress *Aoki Reika Return a favor *Aoki Reika On our own path *Aoki Reika Beautiful Cinderella August 10, 2017 :Blank slots added, 191 available, 30 unreleased August 11, 2017 :(as if the previous change was pointless) Dokidoki Summer Vacation event/promotion, 221 now available *Aida Mana Uniform *Aida Mana Anime Style *Aida Mana Together Tropical Summer *Aida Mana Heartful Frilled Blouse *Aida Mana Enjoying the summer festival! *Aida Mana Heartful Beach Style *Hishikawa Rikka Uniform *Hishikawa Rikka Anime Style *Hishikawa Rikka Sharing the cool breeze *Hishikawa Rikka Marine Pearl *Hishikawa Rikka Peony Flowers *Hishikawa Rikka Diamond Sunset *Yotsuba Alice Uniform *Yotsuba Alice Anime Style *Yotsuba Alice Summer Sky Walk *Yotsuba Alice Citron Marine Look *Yotsuba Alice Goldfish scooping *Yotsuba Alice Relaxing at the pier *Kenzaki Makoto Uniform *Kenzaki Makoto Anime Style *Kenzaki Makoto It's very very hot *Kenzaki Makoto Private vacation *Kenzaki Makoto Great big flowers *Kenzaki Makoto Summer festival *Madoka Aguri Anime Style (Summer) *Madoka Aguri Anime Style *Madoka Aguri Ai-chan's souvenir *Madoka Aguri Passionate Apple Mango *Madoka Aguri Amazing limited festival sweets *Madoka Aguri Be careful while frolicking August 18, 2017 :Blank slot added, 221 now available, 1 unreleased August 19, 2017 :(as if the previous change was pointless) Giveaway, 222 now available *Kiraboshi Ciel Anime Style August 23, 2017 :Kirakira at the beach promotion, 230 now available *Usami Ichika Whip Step Volley *Arisugawa Himari Dolphin rider *Tategami Aoi Sharing the shaved ice *Kotozume Yukari At the elegant ocean *Kenjou Akira Let's la beach *Kiraboshi Ciel Patisserie *Kiraboshi Ciel Blue Dragon Dress *Kiraboshi Ciel Très bien! la mail August 25, 2017 :Kirakira ep 2 stage, 231 now available *Cure Custard September 15, 2017 :Kirakira ep 3 stage and Smile cure cards added, 237 now available *Cure Happy *Cure Sunny *Cure Peace *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Gelato October 20, 2017 :Kirakira ep 4 stage, 238 now available *Cure Macaron October 26, 2017 :Halloween event/promotion, 248 now available *Kasugano Urara Mischievous Cat *Akimoto Komachi Komachi-o-Lantern *Minazuki Karen Pumpkin Dress *Hanasaki Tsubomi Timid Vampire *Kurumi Erika Naughty Mummy *Aida Mana Happy Carrotween! *Hishikawa Rikka Halloween Angel *Asahina Mirai Miracle Witch *Izayoi Riko Magical Witch *Hanami Kotoha Felice Witch October 27, 2017 :Movie promotion or whatever, 254 now available *Usami Ichika Sweets Party *Arisugawa Himari Sweets Party *Tategami Aoi Sweets Party *Kotozume Yukari Sweets Party *Kenjou Akira Sweets Party *Kiraboshi Ciel Sweets Party November 1, 2017 :More movie promotion, 255 now available *Kiraboshi Ciel Parisienne November 2, 2017 :Kirakira ep 5 stage, 256 now available *Cure Chocolat November 17, 2017 :Yes 5 Slumber Party event/Nozomi, Rin, and Urara promotion and blank slots added, 280 now available, 12 unreleased: *Yumehara Nozomi Uniform *Yumehara Nozomi Anime Style *Yumehara Nozomi Bouncing Water Ball *Yumehara Nozomi To the villa *Yumehara Nozomi Difficult to choose! *Yumehara Nozomi Which one is it! *Rin Natsuki Uniform *Rin Natsuki Anime Style *Rin Natsuki Bright Red Summer Apple *Rin Natsuki Passionate tennis showdown *Rin Natsuki Thinking of a friend *Rin Natsuki It's obvious! *Kasugano Urara Uniform *Kasugano Urara Anime Style *Kasugano Urara Lemon Syrup Rice *Kasugano Urara Watching tennis with Syrup *Kasugano Urara Curry for everyone! *Kasugano Urara Poker face *Akimoto Komachi Elegantly walking *Akimoto Komachi Old maid detective *Minazuki Karen Intelligent tennis showdown *Minazuki Karen Queen of old maid *Mimino Kurumi Adventure of the princes *Mimino Kurumi Revenge on the queen! November 24, 2017 :Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi promotion and unreleased cards added, 292 now available *Akimoto Komachi Uniform *Akimoto Komachi Anime Style *Akimoto Komachi Fluffy Sugar *Akimoto Komachi Looking for the secret ingredient *Minazuki Karen Uniform *Minazuki Karen Anime Style *Minazuki Karen Lapis Lazuli and Goldfish *Minazuki Karen Over-budget *Mimino Kurumi Uniform *Mimino Kurumi Anime Style *Mimino Kurumi Chanting festival mood *Mimino Kurumi Finished purchasing! December 13, 2017 :Dance Contest event/promotion, 316 now available *Momozono Love Uniform *Momozono Love Anime Style *Momozono Love Munching on sweet potatoes *Momozono Love Enjoyable lesson! *Momozono Love Kaoru's amazing donuts *Momozono Love Get your happiness! *Aono Miki Uniform *Aono Miki Anime Style *Aono Miki Autumn Night Wind *Aono Miki Dancing together! *Aono Miki Matching outfits with Chiffon *Aono Miki I'm perfect! *Yamabuki Inori Uniform *Yamabuki Inori Anime Style *Yamabuki Inori Moon-viewing Rabbit *Yamabuki Inori Donuts after hard work! *Yamabuki Inori Very fluffy bonding time♪ *Yamabuki Inori I have faith! *Higashi Setsuna Uniform *Higashi Setsuna Anime Style *Higashi Setsuna Fruitful Autumn *Higashi Setsuna Be careful not to lose it *Higashi Setsuna Don't be picky! *Higashi Setsuna I'll do my best! December 19, 2017 :Christmas event/Kurumi and Ciel promotion and blank slots added, 321 now available, 3 unreleased: *Yukishiro Honoka Christmas Angel *Mimino Kurumi Spe-cial gift for you!! *Madoka Aguri A lot of sweets for Christmas *Haruno Haruka Glittering tree decoration♪ *Kiraboshi Ciel Cupcake☆Bon appétit December 21, 2017 :Event card available, 322 now available, 2 unreleased: *Midorikawa Nao Top Star Tree December 23, 2017 :Event card available, 323 now available, 1 unreleased: *Akagi Towa Princess Santa December 25, 2017 :Event card available, 324 now available *Kenjou Akira Reindeer Delivery December 29, 2017 :New Year's event/promotion and blank slots added, 329 now available, 3 unreleased: *Momozono Love Luckiness get! *Hoshizora Miyuki Premonition of your face *Kise Yayoi Ringing the bell for Hatsumōde *Amanogawa Kirara Adult Yellow Coat *Kotozume Yukari A wish through torii January 1, 2018 :Event card available, 330 now available, 2 unreleased: *Haruno Haruka Gentle Checkered Dress January 4, 2018 :Event card available, 331 now available, 1 unreleased: *Myoudouin Itsuki Warm Knit Clothes January 7, 2018 :Event card available, 332 now available: *Tsukikage Yuri Snow Pattern Shawl January 19, 2018 :Kirakira ep 6 stage, 333 now available *Cure Parfait January 26, 2018 :DokiDoki cure cards added, 338 now available *Cure Heart *Cure Diamond *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Ace February 2, 2018 :Valentine's event/promotion, 344 now available *Misumi Nagisa Heart Valentine Jersey *Misumi Nagisa Mixing Sweet Chocolate *Misumi Nagisa Royal Bitter Tail Dress *Yukishiro Honoka Chocolate Button Duffle *Yukishiro Honoka Pouring Creamy Chocolate *Yukishiro Honoka Decorative Sweet Dress February 9, 2018 :Yes 5 cure cards added, 350 now available *Cure Dream *Cure Rouge *Cure Lemonade *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Milky Rose February 12, 2018 :Starry Sky event/promotion, 362 now available *Hyuuga Saki Uniform *Hyuuga Saki Anime Style *Hyuuga Saki Stadium Jacket and Skirt *Hyuuga Saki Fluffy Star Poncho *Hyuuga Saki Special omelette great success *Hyuuga Saki Sparkling☆Konpeito in the sky!? *Mishou Mai Uniform *Mishou Mai Anime Style *Mishou Mai Cute Checkered Skirt *Mishou Mai Star Ribbon Coat *Mishou Mai Blue sky sketch time *Mishou Mai The world of stars seen from a telescope February 28, 2018 :Music Festival event/promotion, 386 now available *Koujou Hibiki Uniform *Koujou Hibiki Anime Style *Koujou Hibiki Dot Long Skirt *Koujou Hibiki Marching Band Uniform *Koujou Hibiki I love cupcakes! *Koujou Hibiki A melody that can resonate with two people *Minamino Kanade Uniform *Minamino Kanade Anime Style *Minamino Kanade Outing Cat Bag *Minamino Kanade Marching Band Uniform *Minamino Kanade I'll show you my spirited patisserie training *Minamino Kanade A rhythm that can be performed with two people *Kurokawa Ellen Uniform *Kurokawa Ellen Anime Style *Kurokawa Ellen Sporty Wit One Piece *Kurokawa Ellen Marching Band Uniform *Kurokawa Ellen Song of happiness *Kurokawa Ellen Beat of the guitar *Shirabe Ako Anime Style *Shirabe Ako Anime Style Summer Clothes *Shirabe Ako Soft and Fluffy Pastel Clothes *Shirabe Ako Marching Band Uniform *Shirabe Ako Memories of the music box *Shirabe Ako Singing voice of the goddess March 9, 2018 :Fresh cure cards added, 390 now available *Cure Peach *Cure Berry *Cure Pine *Cure Passion March 16, 2018 :Super Stars event/promotion and blank slots added, 411 now available, 3 unreleased: *Asahina Mirai Spring Miracle Ribbon Dress *Izayoi Riko Starry Sky Magical Moon Dress *Hanami Kotoha Happy in the Forest Fairy Dress *Nono Hana Uniform *Nono Hana Anime Style *Nono Hana Fluttering Pink See-through *Nono Hana Matching Argyle Pink *Nono Hana Sakura Salopette Skirt *Nono Hana In the bright spring prairie *Yakushiji Saaya Uniform *Yakushiji Saaya Anime Style *Yakushiji Saaya Fluffy Natural Shawl *Yakushiji Saaya Matching Argyle Blue *Yakushiji Saaya Refreshing Little Flower One Piece *Yakushiji Saaya Feeling great in the flower garden *Kagayaki Homare Uniform *Kagayaki Homare Anime Style *Kagayaki Homare Sportstar Jacket *Kagayaki Homare Matching Argyle Yellow *Kagayaki Homare Floral Print Yellow Clothes *Kagayaki Homare Happy crown with Hugtan March 30, 2018 :More Super Stars promotion, unreleased cards added, 414 now available: *Cure Whip A La Mode Style *Cure Custard A La Mode Style *Cure Gelato A La Mode Style April 4, 2018 :Shopping Trip event/promotion, 438 now available *Aino Megumi Uniform *Aino Megumi Anime Style *Aino Megumi Cherry Pink Spring Clothes *Aino Megumi Braided Flower One Piece *Aino Megumi Pink scenery *Aino Megumi I want to try this too! *Shirayuki Hime Uniform *Shirayuki Hime Anime Style *Shirayuki Hime Princess Chiffon One Piece *Shirayuki Hime Grown-up Blue Pleated Skirt *Shirayuki Hime With friends and fish *Shirayuki Hime I will wear any clothing! *Omori Yuko Uniform *Omori Yuko Anime Style *Omori Yuko Energetic Pants Style *Omori Yuko Fluffy Flare Skirt *Omori Yuko The shopping district is lively today *Omori Yuko Spinning around in a light skirt *Hikawa Iona Uniform *Hikawa Iona Anime Style *Hikawa Iona Night Sky Shining Star Clothes *Hikawa Iona See-through Off-the-shoulder *Hikawa Iona Found some ribbon accessories *Hikawa Iona Discovery! A new me April 12, 2018 :Splash Star cure cards added, 440 now available *Cure Bloom *Cure Egret April 20, 2018 :school thing event/promotion, 448 now available *Hyuuga Saki Star-patch School Clothes *Koujou Hibiki Pink Checkered Preppy *Minamino Kanade Cute Academy Style *Kurokawa Ellen Casual School Clothes *Aida Mana Heart-pounding first class *Yotsuba Alice Don't run in the hallways *Shirayuki Hime Cherry blossoms on the ground *Usami Ichika Pink-colored school road April 27, 2018 :Hugtto ep 1 stage and mashup gacha thing, 452 now available *Cure Macaron A La Mode Style *Cure Chocolat A La Mode Style *Cure Parfait A La Mode Style *Cure Yell May 10, 2018 :Suite cure cards added, 456 now available *Cure Melody *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beat *Cure Muse May 25, 2018 :Sports Day event/promotion, 464 now available *Yumehara Nozomi Dream Cheer *Natsuki Rin Burning passion ball rolling *Tsukikage Yuri Best sprinter *Hino Akane Perfect three-legged race practice *Midorikawa Nao Marching Cheer *Omori Yuko Dig into the bread *Hanami Kotoha Cute Flower Cheer *Tategami Aoi Gelato Color Cheer May 28, 2018 :Blank slots added, 464 now available, 3 unreleased May 29, 2018 :(as if the previous change was pointless) Dress up collection promotion, unreleased cards added, 467 now available *Kujou Hikari Shiny Queen Dress *Higashi Setsuna Passion Gothic Dress *Aoki Reika Elegantly Beautiful Eupatorium Dress June 4, 2018 :Hugtto ep 2 stage, 468 now available *Cure Ange June 8, 2018 :Rainy promotion and blank slots added, 472 now available, 4 unreleased *Hishikawa Rikka Walking the rainy path *Arisugawa Himari Relaxing reading time *Kotozume Yukari Sparkling raindrops *Yakushiji Saaya Let's take shelter from the rain June 12, 2018 :Rainy event and unreleased cards added, 476 now available *Hanasaki Tsubomi Flower Ruffle Coat *Kise Yayoi Dot Salopette Skirt *Aoki Reika Hydrangea Blue One Piece *Aino Megumi Lovely Heart Poncho